


Pożądać

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Young
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet nie wiadomo kiedy "pożądać" zmienia się w coś innego</p><p>Prompt 46. "Pożądać"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pożądać

          Kocha, lubi, szanuje... każdy zna tę dzieciecą grę, ale potem dochodzi do niej jeszcze jedno ważne słowo: pożądanie.  
         Louis doskonale wiedział, gdy to słowo nabrało dla niego większego znaczenia. Nie było to wcale, gdy zaczął dorastać. Można powiedzieć, ze był wtedy dość stary. Miał osiemnaście lat i dosłownie poznał znaczenie tego słowa. Ono zawsze łączyło się z _nim_. Zbyt długie kończyny, śmieszne kręcone włosy i ta dziecięca radość życia. Tu nie trzeba było nic więcej.  
          Jednak teraz po latach, zaczął zastanawiać się, kiedy „pożądać” zamieniło się w „kochać”. Bo patrząc w jego twarz, widział swoją przyszłość. Którą musieli spędzić razem.


End file.
